Gilbert Woolsey (1785-1864)
}} Gilbert was born and grew up in Greene County, Tennessee. NOTE - Some researchers say that he moved to Washington County, Tennessee as evidenced by several websites saying several of his children were born in Washington County. Since he is listed in 1812 and 1830 in Greene County, I have decided there is no proof and listed all his children as born in Greene County. - Will He lost his father at the age of 12 but shortly thereafter gained a stepfather; Giles Parman (1758-1832). Gilbert must have gotten along with his stepfather as he named one of his own children Giles. By the mid 1830s we find in him Carroll County, Missouri where in 1838 we see he was buying land in Livingston County, Missouri, moving there by the next year. The people of Livingston County, Missouri must have thought Gilbert to be of good character as he served as presiding judge of the county court there for the better part of 4 years. In 1848 he moved to Atchison County, Missouri, where he died 16 years later. Public Records *1812 - Listed on Greene County, Tennessee tax list. *1830 Census Greene County, Tennessee **1m50-60, 3m20-30, 3m15-20, 2m10-15, 1m5-10, 1f30-40, 1f10-15, 2f5-10 *1837 - Livingston County, Missouri Land Purchase - 1-2-1837, e. ½ sw. sw. sw. e. ½ se. T57N R25W sec. 7 *1837 - Livingston County, Missouri Land Purchase - 1-21-1837, e. ½ ne. and nw. ne. ne. nw. T57N R25W sec. 18 *1838 - Livingston County, Missouri Land Purchase - 7-28-1838, NE Quarter of the NW quarter T57N R25W Sec 18 - called Gilbert Woolsey of Carroll County. *1838 - Livingston County, Missouri Land Purchase - 7-28-1838 SW Quarter of the SW Quarter T57N R25W Sec 7 - called Gilbert Woolsey of Carroll County. *1838 - Livingston County, Missouri Land Purchase - 8-2-1838 E 1/2 of SW Quarter T57N R25W Sec 7 - called Gilbert Woolsey of Carroll County. *1839 - Member of the county court of Livingston County, Missouri Past and present of Livingston County, Missouri By Albert J. Roof *1839 - Livingston County, Missouri Land Purchase - 9-20-1839 E 1/2 of NE Quarter T57N R25W Sec 18 - called Gilbert Woolsey of Livingston County. *Livingston County, Missouri Land Purchase - 9-20-1839 E 1/2 of SE Quarter T57N R25W Sec 7 - called Gilbert Woolsey of Livingston County. *1840 Census - Green Township, Livingston County, Missouri **1m50-60, 2m20-30, 2m15-20, 1f30-40, 2f10-15 *Presiding Judge of the county court - Livingston County, Missouri : 4/1/1842-1/1/1844 Past and present of Livingston County, Missouri By Albert J. Roof *Presiding Judge of the county court - Livingston County, Missouri : 1/1/1846-1/1/1848 Past and present of Livingston County, Missouri By Albert J. Roof *Atchison County, Missouri Land Purchase - 11-1-1848 NW Quarter of SW Quarter T66N R42W Sec 1 - called Gilbert Woolsey of Atchison County. *1850 Census - Atchison County, Missouri - Sept 10 1850 - #201/203 **Gilbert Woolsey, 64 TN, farmer, $1280 **Abigail Woolsey 63 TN **Mary C Woolsey, 24 TN **Lafayette Woolsey, 14 MO - Son of Zephaniah Woolsey (1807-1847) **Susan Woolsey, 11 MO - Daughter of Giles Woolsey (1810-1845) **Granville Woolsey, 9 MO - Son of Giles Woolsey (1810-1845) *Livingston County, Missouri Marriage - Gilbert Woolsey & Hephzibah Hamlin 18 Sept 1853 *Atchison County, Missouri Land Purchase - 10-15-1853 E 1/2 of Lot 1 of the NE Quarter T66N R42W Sec 2 - called Gilbert Woolsey of Atchison County. *1860 Census - Buchanan Township, Atchison County, Missouri - July 9 1860 - #531/528 **Gilbert Woolsey, 74 TN, farmer, $3950 real estate, $975 personal **Hipsiby Woolsey, 52 TN **Susan Woolsey, 20 MO - Daughter of Giles Woolsey (1810-1845) **Granville Woolsey, 18 MO, farmer - Son of Giles Woolsey (1810-1845) **James Brown, 18 MO, laborer References & Notes __SHOWFACTBOX__